moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Libra
Libra is the hero of the PsiCorps. Description Libra. The apple of Yuri's eye. The one who would tip the balance of world power in the favor of Epsilon. According to scarce intel available on her, she is the most powerful psychic in the Epsilon ranks, possibly even rivaling Yuri himself. However, the information that costed many agents' lives suggests that she is incapable of using her mind to create a mind control link with targets because she has serious personality issues. Instead, she concentrates on destructive telekinesis and object manipulation, having custom-made explosive darts which she moves freely with her abilities as a weapon of choice. Libra has both active and passive psychic abilities. The passive ones are a kinetic shield around her which makes her resistant to small arms fire and physical damage, and the ability to levitate herself, allowing her to cross water just like Epsilon Elites do. A device known only as the Cerebral Amplifier/Suppressor (CAS) is permanently connected to her spine and is presumably responsible for amplifying her powers and thinking processes. Paradoxically, it also keeps her abilities in check. When surrounded by many enemy tanks, Libra's CAS may be partially deactivated by her active proselyte in order for her to unleash a powerful gravity field which will destroy the attackers. While useless against infantry, the field works just as well against enemy ships, only to further state how powerful her abilities truly are. Though perhaps one of the most powerful psychic forces in the world, her violent mood swings and viciously sadistic streak make her a potential threat to all forces. Libra is almost always accompanied by her inferior genetic clones on the battlefield, as they are the only beings that can tolerate her moods and psychic presence without adverse side effects for longer periods of time. The clones act as a diversion or as bait for Libra, being considerably weaker and not possessing the gravity burst. Overview Assessment Pros * Effective against all types of unit and structures. * Libra's darts deal explosive heavy damage to a small area. * Amphibious. * Can attack both air, ground and even naval units. * Decent attack range. * Resistant to bullets and small arms fire. * Fast movement speed. * Can deploy to activate its gravity field, which can overturn and destroy surrounding vehicles and ships. * When using gravity field, Libra can move around freely. * Using gravity field temporarily increase Libra's armor. * Cannot be crushed by any vehicles. * Can detect cloaked and submerged units. * Can self-heal. * Being a hero, cannot be mind-controlled and abducted, as well as immune to confusion rays. Cons * Only one may be present at a time. * Despite bullet-resistant, still vulnerable to various anti-infantry weapons, Dogs and Spooks. * Gravity field cannot affect infantry. * Gravity field may cause friendly fire. * Fairly slow rate of fire. Quotes When selected * Heeeeey... come out to plaaaaaaaay... * What. Is. It?! * Why are you so annoying...? * I'm bored! * Can I kill them? ''Pleeeaaase??'' * Can't you all just 'SHUT UP'?! When ordered to move * Yes. Proselyte. * Why can't we go the other way for once? * Hmph. Fine. * Ooh, a nice place to visit!! * Eh. This will do for now. * The floor is lava!! When ordered to attack * JUST DIE ALREADY!! * (sweet, maniacal laughter) * I am not amused... * Things go kaboom... YOU! * Are we having fun yet?! ARE WE?!! * Don't worry, Libra won't hurt you - too much. When ordered to use gravity field * See, you CAN fly! * Got youuuuu! * Everybody dance now! * Up you go! * Weeeee! When under fire * I don't think I want this! * Make them STOP!! * Why won't you just kill yourself?!! * That's too much! * Stay... AWAAAAAY!! Trivia * Her name means "scales" in Latin and could refer to either the Libra constellation or the seventh zodiac sign. * She, along with her clones, is voiced by ATheatricalSongBird. See also * Libra Clones * Malver * Rahn Category:Infantry Category:Hero Category:Epsilon Army Category:PsiCorps